1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light modulating plate, and a backlight assembly and a display device having the light modulating plate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light modulating plate capable of being easily fabricated and exhibiting an improved image display quality, and a backlight assembly and a display device containing the light modulating plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device has various advantageous characteristics in thickness, durability, weight, power consumption, etc. The LCD device is a type of flat panel display device. The LCD device includes an LCD panel that has two substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates. In the LCD device, generally, liquid crystal of the liquid crystal layer varies arrangement thereof in response to an electric field applied thereto, and thus a light transmittance thereof is changed, thereby displaying an image.
The LCD device is a non-emissive type display device that includes a backlight assembly that supplies an LCD panel with light. The backlight assembly includes optical sheets such as a reflecting sheet, a diffusion plate, etc., and a lamp assembly generating the light. The optical sheets further include a diffusion sheet, a prism sheet, a reflective polarizing sheet, etc. However, when the number of the optical sheets and a size of each of the optical sheets are increased, a manufacturing process of the backlight assembly becomes complicated.